


Dabby MIscool

by richyee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;) pls end my suferin, I hate myself, JERJEJMY NGO, M/M, crakc fick, someone write an AU where i dont hate mself, who wants soggy cheerois from last nights breakfast, wnd mai life ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richyee/pseuds/richyee
Summary: micsol and germy get high





	Dabby MIscool

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought to you by PBS kids, thank you for your consideration.

inpsired by satan

jerjmyee licked the scum off miscools boots "Minecoal ljets go to Wawa"  
"NO germy thTA for niggas and pimps notta witey boi like u"  
"dabby pls"  
"call me dabby agin and ill bloxk u on face book"  
"dabby no"  
"ur univntievd from my 7th bday party"  
"mociahel u cant univenite em from something that happend 8 millon ears ago"  
"JEREJMEE SHUT UP"  
"msicpol"  
"no"  
Jerjmee was turned ON and pulled out his disccle  
;)

"dbayby ;)"  
"no."  
then jejrejmy ntued

THEN RICH CAME IN  
:0000  
"I n E d E Mount AIn De wS h reD"  
then jake set a fire  
"TAKE TGHAT U TWO DOLLAR PYRUOMANICA WHORE"  
then they died and miscool put his melting dick into jgermy and their melted flesh combined together with their semne


End file.
